Two Worlds collide
by ListenToYourHeart01
Summary: Sky & Sel are wizards like the wizards from "Wizards of Waverly Place". They live anything but an ordinary life with their magic. Soon they discover they aren t the only wizards in their region when interesting boys enter their lives. They are confronted with (new) romances and a council which is watching their every move and seems to hide a big secret threatening all wizards.


Two worlds collide - Sky & Sel

_Chapter 1 _

This is the story of two very extraordinary girls called Sky & Sel.

Before telling this story, you have to know a few things: There are wizards in this world and they can do real magic. I know this because I am one of them, and as is my best friend, Sky. We don´t live ordinary lives; in contrary: because of the fact that we´re wizards we can perform magic we can do almost anything. Like go to Hawaii for a weekend, change clothes with a wave of our wards or turn invisible.

That is pretty amazing. But: there are rules and there is a council providing them and controlling the wizards so no one spins out of control or goes rogue. Of course, there are people like Sky who keep breaking the rules and getting in trouble for it. However, my story starts on the first day back at school after summer break.

When my alarm went off, I galvanized and thought about the weird dream I had. Something about a handsome wizard who also was a rockstar...? Nevermind, knowing that my best friend was probably about to sleep in 1st day of school, I appeared into her room, eventhough she was living next door. I guess that is one of the perks of being a wizard: I get to appear everywhere I want to. Just to clarify: appearing is the process of magically disappearing in one place to be in another a second later. To perform this spell, I had to wave my ward saying "appearamentum appearamentus" and wooosh, I was in Sky´s room. As I had predicted, she was still in bed, probably dreaming of her boyfriend Tyler whome she had an on/off-relationship with. "Sky, time to wake up!" -"No, go away...!" "It´s the first day of school." I tried to convince her out of bed. "I don´t care and school is no reason to get up." Well, I knew a reason for her to get up:"Tyler will be there, you know."

She jumped out of bed immediately and headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, while I was trying to convince my coffeemaker to spill some Espresso, Sky appeared in my kitchen and started to argue with me which outfit to wear on our first day. After trying several, she decided for the sexiest, which didn´t surprise me considering she hadn´t seen Tyler since the break started and she probably wanted to show him what he had missed out on. "Still not getting any espresso out of this thing?" she asked. "Yeah. This sucks, I really need coffee in the morning." "I know, otherwise you will get all grumpy and moody. Well, let´s just buy some in the coffeeshop on our way to school."

Ten minutes before school started, Sky and I appeared behind the bushes of our school, the "Waterspring High School". I was getting a little nauseous knowing that I was minutes away from being reunited with my boyfriend Logan after the summer break.

It had been a long path ´til Logan and I finally came clear about our feelings towards each other because we are both a little shy. But Sky interfered and forced us to be honest which each other, and that was how we got together. By the way, doing such things is normal Sky behaviour: she often reminded me of a tornado mixing everything up. I caught a look at Logan and left Sky to say hi to my boyfriend. "Hey Logan" I said and. "Hey back." he said and smiled at me in a cute way which made me remember once more why I liked Logan so much. I was just comfortable around him, and he made me feel special. I guess that must be what being in love feels like. In my view, it is a little overrated.

Suddenly, I felt the need to turn around, and what I saw was overwhelming: the guy I had dreamt of last night walked across the yard. He had dark, curled hair, not too long but not to short either. His face was gorgeous and a little tanned and I could see his eyes sparkling from the distance. His body was shaped perfectly: muscular shoulders and chest, but he was not thick. He glanced around and when his look reached me, I saw a weird expression on his face I couldn´t interprete.

Then a horde of screaming girls were heading in his direction,and he disappeared into the building´s entrance. When I overheard those girls, I heard them mentioning the name Trevor Blake, and something in my head clicked. He was indeed a rockstar, he was the worldfamous lead singer of the band "Seizers". But why did I have a dream of him last night? Maybe this were my instincts kicking in and warning me about Trevor going to this school...

When Logan and I entered the classroom we had our first class in, I saw a bunch of girls crowding and knew instantly that Trevor had to be in their middle. Great, now classes will never pass quietly with him being around. _Sky, where are you? Did you know that the lead singer of "Seizers" is going to our school? _I asked Sky through telepathy. Another cool thing about being a wizard: we are able to talk to each other in our thoughts and no one else could hear it. _What?! Are you serious? This is amazing, he is crazy hot!I´m with Tyler, we´re just heading off to our first class. - Of course I´m serious! But the weird thing about this is that I had a dream about him last night! That can´t be a coincidence, can it?_

Sky didn´t answer, she was probably making out with Tyler before class started. Well, thanks for the talk.

Just as I was taking my seat, I heard a dark sexy voice asking: "Mind if I take the seat next to you?" When I looked up, I saw Trevor Blake standing directly in front of me. I was so shocked it took me a few seconds to answer. Closeup he looked even better than in the magazines or on TV "Sorry, this seat is already taken.". "By whome?" he asked with an almost dangerous face. "Logan sits there, my boyfriend." I said defying. He made a weird move with his hand and responded: "I don´t think so. Look, he is sitting next to that girl over there." He pointed into Mona´s direction, and he was right. Logan sat next to Mona and was looking a little lost, like he didn´t know how he got there, then gave me an apologetic look. I couldn´t believe it. Logan would never ever sit next to anyone else on purpose, he was afraid to hurt my feelings. I betted that Trevor had something to do with it, I just didn´t know how. When Sky and Tyler walked in, I could see her stunned look when she saw Trevor sitting next to me, and on her way to her seat she gave me a meaningful look like she wanted me to hook up with him or something.

Class started and I could feel Trevor staring at me the entire time. It was really confusing and kept me from focussing, but I wasn´t allowed to talk during class.

By the time the first lesson ended, I was pretty annoyed. I dragged Trevor out the room, not caring about anything else but the thought of screaming at him. He was really getting on my nerves and I haven´t had a coffee yet since there wasn´t enough time before school after all.

"You cannot do this. Firstival, I have a boyfriend, so you can´t just take his seat and stare at me the whole time. It is so annoying! Secondly, you might think that just because you´re famous you can do what you want to, but I don´t care that you are a star and so on, so just leave me alone!" I normally don´t freak out like that, eventhough I must admit that at times I have kind of a temper, but generally I can keep it together. "I have no idea what it is about you that drives me so mad, so please stay away from me!" I finally said.

During my speech, Trevor was getting closer and closer. Suddenly, his face was very close to mine. "I have no idea what it is about _you _that makes me so attracted to you, but I will find out." He came even closer. I was trying to get away from him but there was a wall behind my back. " Now I have to find out what it would feel like to do this..." And with these words, he just kissed me.


End file.
